1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capture and, particularly, to a compact zoom lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Zoom lenses generally include a first lens, a first lens barrel housing the first lens, and a guide barrel housing the first lens barrel. The first lens is closest to the object side of the zoom lens and has the maximum diameter of all lenses employed in the zoom lens to determine the maximum luminous flux of the zoom lens. The guide barrel which receives the first lens barrel increases the diameter of the zoom lens, resulting in a bulk zoom lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a compact zoom lens which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.